THE present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having a pull-resistant belt and a radial carcass. The strength carriers of the carcass are anchored in the tire beads by being looped around the bead cores. Disposed laterally outwardly in the bead region are upwardly directed, i.e. radially outwardly directed, end portions of the carcass ply or plies. Also provided are bead reinforcers which are comprised of filaments or the like which are disposed in cord plies and extend at an angle to the radial direction relative to the tire body.
In pneumatic vehicle tires having a radial carcass it is customary to dispose the filaments of the carcass in such a way that not only those portions thereof which are continuously guided from one bead to the other, but also those end portions of the carcass plies which are disposed laterally outwardly in the bead region and are guided upwardly, or at least the filaments or the like which form these portions, are disposed in a radial arrangement. It is furthermore known to place bead reinforcers, which comprise threads, filaments, or the like which are disposed in cord plies, in such a way that these filaments of the bead reinforcer form a cross banding with one another, and possibly also form a triangualr arrangemnt with the reinforcing inserts of the carcass. It is also known to dispose the carcass inserts located in the region of the tire beads in such a way that the carcass filaments in this region form an angle with the radial direction on both sides of the bead cores, i.e. in the inner and the outer portions.
The purpose of all of the proposals of this type is to strengthen the tire beads.
The present invention proceeds from the recognition of the fact that carcass strength carriers disposed in the radial direction in that portion which is guided from bead to bead, and in the aformentioned end portion which is guided upwardly or radially outwardly, can lead to undesirable stiffening, and in particular to hardening during dynamic stressing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to construct the bead portions of the tire in such a way that they have a relatively great dynamic resilience, yet are stiff enough in order to sufficiently and reliably absorb those stresses in the bead region which are operative when oblique and transverse forces are applied.
It is a further object of the present invention to obtain a more harmonic transition, along with more favorable strength, between the reinforced bead regions and the highly flexible side walls located thereabove.